


His Favorite Meal

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus remembers why he likes breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)**snarry100** prompt: Breakfast.

Title: His Favorite Meal  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.2)  
Prompt: 017: Overturn  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Severus remembers why he likes breakfast.  
Warnings: Slash implied.  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)**snarry100** prompt: Breakfast.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Severus prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html#cutid2).  
  
  
~

His Favorite Meal

~

Severus eyed the meal in front of him suspiciously.

Harry smiled. “We had a late night, and it’s been a long day, so I thought I might turn things around, make supper different.”

Severus stared at the fried eggs, bacon, tomatoes, beans and toast. “Breakfast for dinner?” he asked, poking at it with his fork.

Harry nodded, slipping into his chair. “I always got the impression that breakfast was your favorite meal.”

Severus nibbled his bacon, recalling those mornings when his father, still in a drunken stupor, had finally left him and his mother alone.

“Yes,” he said. “You’re correct.”

~  



End file.
